Sasuhina - Amor inesperado
by omy.uchiha
Summary: Relata la vida de dos chicos que después de la guerra ninja se sienten felices de que haya acabado, pero todavía amargos por la soledad que cada uno posee, será que dos personas tan opuestas pero a la vez tan similares ¿puedan encontrar su camino a la felicidad?


Topic: Sasu/Hina

Tipo: One-Shot

Titulo: Amor "Inesperado".

Universo: Naruto Shippuden (Personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto)

By: Omy

Perdón si no pongo los codecs (nombres) del idioma original, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir de esa manera… así que me limitare a escribir con los nombres que se me… :D

Era un día como cualquier otro, lleno de hermosas cosas por doquier a donde fuese el lugar el que se mirara, paz era lo que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Gente feliz y llena de plenitud. Era así como se sentía la gente de la aldea escondida tras la hojas, todo aquel tumulto que había causado ese grave incidente de la guerra ninja había quedado atrás, dando paso a una mejor y mas prospera manera de vivir, la paz y quietud invadía a todas las naciones por igual, no había rencor ni problemas entre ellas y sus lazos de amistad y confianza eran mas fuertes que nunca.

Pero dentro de toda esa felicidad se escondía una amargura que invadía a dos personas en particular, una de ellas era una chica de tez tan blanca como la nieve, cabello negro azulado que despedía un dulce aroma a lavanda y ojos al mismo color de su piel. Esos hermosos ojos cristalinos veían hacia el horizonte, sin ningún lugar en especifico, ella estaba inmersa en su mundo. A pesar de haber superado aquella gran guerra que los había hecho sufrir se felicidad no era del todo completa, ya que aquella tragedia le había dejado una mayor y esa era la perdida de su primo "NEJI". Todavia no se acostumbraba a vivir cada día de su vida si poder verlo, pero ese era el destino de un ninja y ella lo sabia, pero aun mas que la perdida de su primo había algo mas que la ofuscaba y era el hecho de hace menos de una semana había intentado lo impensable. Declarar su amor a aquel chico que le robaba el aliento, un rubio excéntrico de ojos azules como el mar, armada de valor fue… pero las palabras que ella tanto anhelaba, no fueron las que esperaba.

_Na, Naruto-Kun_ – Dijo aquella morena de ojos blancos.

_Hinata! Hola como estas?_ – esbozo con radiante alegría como siempre solía hacerlo aquel chico ojiazul.

La presión para ella era devastadora, era de los mas típico para Hinata… ella se caracterizaba por ser una chica de no muchas palabras y muy tímida, pero consecuencia sufría desmayos constantes y muchos bochornos.

_Na, Naruto…_ Yo, yo quería… ha, hablar con… tigo! – como le fue posible pudo terminar de terminar de decir lo que ella quería.

_Claro Hinata, venga dime!_ – un caso totalmente contrario a lo de la chica era él, alguien a quien le faltaba el aire… pero para no parar de hablar.

La chica ojiblanca esta totalmente estremecida ya que aquel rubio le estaba prestando toda su atención, no pudo soportar su mirada mas tiempo así que como era típico de ella rápidamente agacho su cabeza, para evitar ver directamente a Naruto a los ojos. Su cristalina mirada fue a parar a una de las manos del chico que empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro. Eso era indicación que ya se estaba desesperando al no tener ningún tipo de conversación. Hinata sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que el chico se desesperara y la dejara plantada por aburrirse. Sin mas que hacer mas que llenarse de valor, fue como tomo aire y de una manera muy rápida y suave le dijo lo que tenia en mente.

_Naruto… tu me gustas_ – dijo la chica ojiblanca

El chico rubio esta un poco confundido, no sabia si lo que había soltado, fue una frase para el o una especie de rezo ya que el sonido de su voz había sido muy rápido y casi nulo de volumen.

Disculpa, que dijiste? – pregunto el chico ojiazul.

Hinata no podía creer que tuviese que volver a repetirlo, estaba muy apenada y pues esto no era como un habito diario para ella, así que el nivel de dificultad era una mayor, pero su vergüenza la llevo a perder la paciencia así que de un solo jalón le confeso y en voz alta sus sentimientos al chico de sus sueños.

_Naruto tu me gustas! Y mucho! Por eso quiero… quiero… que seamos mas que amigos_ - fue lo que exclamo la chica ojiblanca.

Naruto se quedo pasmado, por lo que había escuchado. No era como que siempre se le declarasen a diestra y siniestra como le pasaba a su mejor amigo, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de lo que el realmente sentía por ella, así que no dudo en hacérselo notar.

_Hinata… es muy lindo lo que me acabas de decir pero… quiero ser totalmente sincero contigo, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona y seria un completo patán si te dijera que si sabiendo que ni tu ni yo a la larga seremos felices_ – exclamo de manera pausada y suave el rubio.

Aquellas palabras era como cuchillos con hojas calientes que entraban una a otra en su cuerpo quemando su piel. El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era muy fuerte y totalmente inevitable, las ganas de que aquellos ojos cristalinos se humedecieran por las lagrimas eran incontenibles, sin mas por decir Hinata empezó a llorar. Naruto sabia que era una decisión difícil, ya que eso provocaría el sufrimiento de ella, pero el sabia que a la larga ambos estarían mejor. Mientras Hinata cavilaba en aquellas bancas que estaban en la plaza central, en su mente estaba totalmente agradecida con aquel chico que si bien le destrozo el corazón al no corresponderle, fue totalmente sincera con ella y le evito un profundo dolor a futuro.

Paralelamente en otro punto de la aldea se encontraba la otra parte de la soledad, un chico que si bien se mostraba muy serio, todo se lo debía a su misma soledad que era la que lo embargaba. Aquel era un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos al mismo tono de su cabello, poseía una tez blanca además de que era codiciado por ser todo un galán entre las chicas. A pesar de que aparentemente poseía todo para ser completamente feliz, eso era totalmente una farsa para el. El se sentía solo y no había nada mas que lo pudiese apaciguar. El dilema de la guerra lo había dejando pensado en su futuro y su promesa de esta vez ser feliz y no dejarse arrastrar una vez mas por su pasado, pero para el mostrarse feliz era muy poco probable ya que en su orgullo encontraba a su peor enemigo.

El meditar para Sasuke era muy cotidiano, siempre inmerso en sus ideas y sus problemas, aparentemente ya había superado el mas grande que era que la gente de la aldea de la hoja lo aceptara de nuevo como uno mas de sus habitantes, como era de suponerse se sometió a pruebas de fiabilidad para probar que sus intenciones eran totalmente las correctas hacia con los aldeanos. Poco a poco volvió a integrarse con los demás aunque todavía le cuesta tener la confianza de la mayoría de la aldea. Una cosa que era bien marcada para Sasuke era que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si la gente volvía a confiar ciegamente en el. Pero cuando sintió que todo iba encajando a mas no poder, surgió un vacío en su corazón, si bien estaba de nuevo con los suyos él aun seguía sintiéndose solo como siempre. Falto de atención o por lo menos de alguien que simulara escucharlo.

Tan pronto como se le hizo aburrido estar en la azotea de su casa emprendió camino hacia ningún lugar en especial. Fue como fue a parar a la plaza principal de la aldea, nostalgia fue la que se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio a todos los niños correr de felicidad y a sus padres riendo con ellos. Dentro de esa aura de felicidad prontamente se lleno de tensión por su presencia, ya que todavía no era bien recibido por los aldeanos de la hoja. Sin mas importancia se dirigió a una de las bancas y se sentó en ella para poder relajarse al posar sus oscuros ojos hacia el frente vio algo en particular que le llamo mucho la atención. Una chica alguien conocida para el, pero de la cual nunca se había percatado.

Como si te no perder tiempo se tratase poso sus ojos en su figura. A su parecer era una chica como las demás, sin mucho que ofrecer. Pero había algo que no permitía que sus ojos se apartara de su figura. Lo extraño para el era que ella sabia que el estaba ahí y que la estaba mirando, mas sin embargo ella no salía disparada en búsqueda de insinuársele o algo por el estilo. Por momentos se sintió ignorado por la chica que estaba en un profundo pensar y el no podía dejar de mirarla, llego el momento en donde se empezó a sentir un poco estúpido y acosador al no poder parar de mirarla, pero era totalmente imposible había algo mucho mayor a el que no le permita apartar su vista. Así fue como pasaron mas de media hora, ninguno se movía, ni hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de hablarse, parecía como ninguno de los dos estuviese ahí, mas no se perdían ni un solo momento de vista.

Como era de esperarse uno de los dos se desespero y fue hacia donde estaba el otro para poder platicar y no sentirse solo, para su mala suerte fue Sasuke el que no se pudo aguantar más, por lo cual iba soltando cualquier palabra altisonante que se le pasaba por la mente, todas estas fundamentadas por el hecho de ser él débil.

La chica al ver como aquel moreno se acercaba, por instinto empezó a ponerse nerviosa y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, era muy normal en ella que se pusiera así cuando hablaba con gente que casi no conocía. Fue así como al final y de una manera déspota y fría, aquel moreno su puso en frente de ella y se quedo estático. Para las pulgas de chico ella no soltaba ni una sola palabra, esta cayendo en total desinterés para ella. Para Hinata tenerlo enfrente era un poco extraño mas no lo volteaba a ver por la imponente mirada de color oscura que tenia aquel chico que si bien era agradable y de buen ver. Su mirada le mataba todo ese encanto que pudiera tener.

_Que no me vas a hablar?_ – dijo Sasuke ya muy irritado.

_Discúlpame, no era mi intención ser tan grosera_ – dijo Hinata.

Para la sorpresa de aquella ojiblanca, su voz había salido tan fluidamente como nunca antes, como si de la persona mas relajada del mundo se tratase. Algo que también sorprendió al moreno ya que si bien ella paso desapercibidamente antes, el rasgo mas característico que él se aprendió de ella fue su tartamudeo al hablar con alguien.

_Vaya! Yo pensé que tu eras mas cohibida que nada, pero resulta que eres toda una platicadora eh?_ – soltó al aire el moreno.

_Yo, yo no so, soy así_. – comento la chica de mirada cristalina.

Una vez mas la chica comenzó a tartamudear, para lo que Sasuke dijo que había sido muy lindo para ser verdad, haciendo mofa de lo ocurrido. De cierta forma al moreno se le hacia muy dulce el hecho de ver como se expresaba cuando estaba nerviosa. Motivo por el cual no podía dejar de observar su rostro, viéndola de cerca era muy atractiva para el, poseía un sex apeal muy diferente al de las demás, para Sasuke ella no era como las otras chicas que se querían ver sexys para él, ella ya era sexy si querer serlo y eso era algo que el moreno no paso por alto ni de broma.

Hinata no quedo absuelta de lo mismo, al fin mujer ella también tenia sus gustos, si bien no era una chica que pedía demasiado en una persona, para ella era inevitable el no verlo, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de su cara, podía ver como aquel moreno era realmente atractivo, de cierta manera comprendía el porque fuese tan asediado por las chicas y sin mas tenia que preguntar.

Sa, Sasuke-Kun porque no tiene novia? – dijo de improvisto la ojiblanca

Sasuke se quedo un poco contrariado por la arbitrariedad de la pregunta, pero respondió para no quedar como un completo idiota.

_Porque ninguna llena mi perfil_ – frio y cortante como siempre contesto el moreno.

_Ahh ya veo_… _y que tipo de mujeres son las que llenan su perfil_ - dijo la ojiblanca.

Cada vez que Hinata le preguntaba, Sasuke se veía mas acorralado, era imposible, como era que un tema tan estúpido estuviera resultando tan difícil para poder contestar, así que de manera tranquila y despreocupada contesto a la pregunta.

_Pues me gustan las que no hacen tantas preguntas_ – respondió el moreno.

La ojiblanca inmediatamente entendió la indirecta y solo se limito a no volver preguntar algo así. Sasuke inmediatamente se percato de su actuar y decidió relajar la situación.

_Hablamos de mis gustos con las mujeres pero que hay de ti, como te gustan los hombres, que tipo de chico es el ideal para ti?_ – pregunto Sasuke para sacar de tensión a la chica.

_P, pues en particular… no me fijo tanto en la estética, solo pido alguien que me quiera y me sepa valorar y amar_ – respondió Hinata con un aire de melancolía.

Esas dos pregunta detonaron horas y horas de platica entre aquellos dos morenos, que poco a poco se conocían mejor, indirectamente ambos se empezaron a atraer de la nada, como si no hubiese pasado nada en sus vidas. Sin mas Sasuke fue quien rompió la platica para poder hacer una pregunta.

_Hinata, espero que no tengas nada que hacer mañana porque quiero que salgas conmigo_ – dijo el moreno.

La chica se quedo impactada, nunca antes nadie le había pedido una propuesta de esa manera, pero tambien la chica poco tardo para aceptar la invitación. Después de ponerse de acuerdo cada quien tomo camino a su casa. Cada uno iba con un sentimiento totalmente nuevo en su pecho, era demasiado prematuro, pero ambos habían experimentado una nueva sensación en sus seres. Estaban comenzando a sentir cosas que no sentían con nadie, tal vez su misma soledad era el atractivo que veían reflejado en su contrario.

Así fue como se citaron a las afueras de la aldea, solo para tener un tranquilo día de campo, un lugar donde no se sintiera la opresión de la gente que mira. Sasuke iba muy formal para su gusto, pocas veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón se quería ver bien para la ocasión. Por el otro lado Hinata del mismo modo involuntario se vistió muy bien para la ocasión lo cual causo un impacto mutuo entre los dos. La chica llevaba un vestido color morado fuerte poco pegado a su figura y un sombrero de sol color lavanda acompañada de su canasto donde traía la comida para su día de campo. El traía un pantalón negro, unos zapatos negros y una camisa del mismo color que el vestido de Hinata y una boina de color morado. Una vez que se encontraron en aquel destino, emprendieron su camino en búsqueda de un lugar donde nadie los pudiese molestar con sus miradas. Hallado el lugar se dispusieron a sentarse para empezar con su "_cita_". Lo primero que hallo Sasuke en la mesa en donde se encontraban eran dos obentos la peculiaridad de estos, es que los dos venían envueltos en pañuelos de diferente color (el de Sasuke rojo y el de Hinata azul). Una vez mas el silencio volvía a ser victimario de los dos y aunque a ninguno de los dos les molestaba mucho el silencio, esta vez si era de lo mas incomodo. Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiese hablar la chica ojiblanca rompió el silencio con una frase que movio el suelo del moreno por completo.

_¡Sa, Sasuke-Kun, muchas gracias por invitarme a salir! Es la primera vez que alguien lo hace_ – dijo la peliazul.

Sasuke estaba desconcertado, el hecho de que ella le agradeciese de esa manera tan tierna, solo hacia que el ojinegro se pusiera mas tenso y nervioso de lo habitual, cosa que le enfadaba ya que esto lo hacia sentirse débil y si había algo que nunca en la vida Sasuke se permitiera mostrar era el verse débil ante cualquiera. Hinata sin darse cuenta también se sentía del mismo modo que él, nunca había hablado con tanta fluidez a alguien, esta vez era algo distinto, se le dificultaba a la morena el voltear a ver al chico que tenia enfrente. Se sentía inquieta y nerviosa el mismo proceso que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de aquel chico rubio del que se enamoro en alguna ocasión.

¿_Porque es que siempre evitas verme? ¿Acaso tan mal estoy?_ – dijo el chico ojinegro.

La pregunta que había lanzado al aire en todo el contexto se veía la doble intención de la pregunta. Una cuestión simple pero con una dificultad de horrible, esa era la idea de Sasuke al preguntar, Hinata se vio muy apenada con la pregunta y una vez mas agacho la cabeza para ocultar su nerviosismo. De pronto y sin mas una media sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del moreno como si de una señal de triunfo se tratase pero tampoco quería ofuscarla para sacarle la respuesta así que solo se limito a seguir comiendo lo que Hinata le había preparado para la ocasión.

Dentro de sus pensares Hinata comía con dificultad, ya que estaba siendo observada por el chico que tenia justo enfrente de ella. Su corazón latía muy fuerte era el mismo clase de latido que sentía por aquel ojiazul, solo que en esta ocasión su palpitar era mas intenso y es que no lo podía evitar, la simple personalidad ruda de aquel moreno era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, ya que si bien era una personalidad muy diferente a la de ella en cierto modo era demasiado similar. Una vez acabado su almuerzo, se dispusieron a pasear durante todo el día hasta que le dio la noche. Antes de partir cada uno a su respectivo hogar, decidieron mutuamente sentarse en una de las bancas que daba justo hacia el mar. El ambiente y el paisajes eran perfectos, solo la suave brisa acariciaba sus cabellos, la paz había llegado a sus vidas y con ella se disipo la tristeza y amargura que los embargaba.

Sasuke volteo para poder ver a su acompañante y lo que vio era inhóspito, algo que iba mas allá de su imaginación. Ver a la chica cubierta por el manto de aquella luz de luna tan hermosa era imponente, su piel brilla con la luna y rostro lo hacia aun mas. Para ella era lo mismo con el chico moreno, la luz de luna hacia resaltar muy bien sus finas facciones y su mirada la hacia aun mas profunda que de costumbre. Hasta llegar a un punto en donde los dos simplemente se quedaron observándose, como si cada uno supiese lo que el otro pensaba acerca de el, sus corazón latían con intensidad y ambas mejillas se ruborizaban. Ese momento se rompió cuando la chica ojiblanca hablo.

_Sa, Sauke-Kun, hoy fue un día muy hermoso para mi, nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto como lo hice contigo. Muchas gracias por hacer de este el mejor día de mi vida_ – dijo la chica de cristalina mirada.

_De nada Hinata-Chan, hoy también para mi fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, pero realmente te pido perdón _ – dijo el moreno.

Hinata esta un poco confundida, porque habría que pedir perdón si el chico no había hecho absolutamente nada en contra de ella. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiese reaccionar sintió como unos labios rozaban dulcemente los suyos, el beso era muy impresionante para ambos. Tan suave y dulce pero a la vez profundo en sentimiento. Después de un tiempo el chico moreno se separo de la ojiblanca para quedar frente a frente y poder contestar una pregunta que había quedado inconclusa.

_Hinata, ayer me habías preguntado que porque no tenia novia_ – dijo Sasuke

_¡Si Me acuerdo! y me dijiste que ninguna llenaba tu perfil_ – dijo Hinata.

Hinata estaba tan contrariada con lo que estaba pasando, primero todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentado, segundo el beso que se habían dado y tercero aquellas preguntas que estaba haciendo el chico.

_¿Sabes? Encontré a una que llena totalmente mi perfil_ – dijo al aire el chico moreno

Al escuchar y entender como sus palabras hacían alusión a referirse a otra persona, de manera muy ambigua su corazón sintió una opresión muy fuerte tan similar como la que sintió en aquel día en que su chico rubio de ensueño la rechazo. Así que solo para no quedarse callada y dejar ver su angustia combinada con dolor pregunto lo básico.

_¿Y cual era el perfil que te gusta?_ – dijo Hinata

_Me gusta el perfil de una chica sincera, dulce y sobretodo ¡Timida!_ – dijo Sasuke de manera pausada y suave.

La cara de Hinata se puso inmediatamente roja como si de un tomate se tratara, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, de una manera un poco usual pero muy bonita se le habían declarado. Por un lado se sentía rara con esto ya que nunca lo había experimentado, pero en la mayoría de su ser sentía una gran felicidad en su corazón, ese sentimiento era tan seguro, ya nunca mas en su vida volvería a estar sola. Sin mas la chica ojiblanca fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el chico ojinegro que tenia enfrente el cual le hacia una ultima pregunta.

_¡Oye! Y a todo esto a ti ¿cómo te gustan los hombres? _– dijo Sasuke.

Esa pregunta fue la detonante en ella, ya que dio incapie a por vez primera hacer algo muy premeditado como si de un castigo se tratase, pero con toda la sinceridad y ternura del mundo.

_**A mi… me gustan los chicos… que no lo gustan las chicas que preguntan mucho**_…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot de mi pareja favorita en el mundo de Naruto (aunque realmente no existe) Sasuhina, es el primero que hago así que si llegan a notar un poco rareza en el tema es valido criticar, cada comentario de ustedes me hará hacer mejores historias. Así que sin mas muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.

CHAO Y FELIZ LECTURA!


End file.
